Storms Have Their Benefits
by Rebecca1
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss get stuck in a hotel when he realises he's forgotten something . Prentiss is annoyed , Hotch is amused and they need to do something to pass the time .


**I don't have much experience when it comes to this pairing . I think I've done one fic for them and that was a Christmas one . I thought I'd try them out again though .**

**Oh , I think it kinda goes without saying that this is going to be OOC . I don't think it's possible for me to write them in character but I'm not going (or I'm going to try not to) make them so far OOC that they're unrecognisable – or at least I hope it turns out that way .**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

She was stuck with him. Stuck with her boss in the middle of a storm – in a random hotel – and she was not happy. The remainder of the BAU team would be sat on the jet right now and would probably take off, not necessarily by choice but because there wasn't any alternative; who knew how long Emily and Aaron would be trapped in their recently vacated hotel.

Prentiss turned to glare at Hotch who was looking far too comfortable and just a little bit too satisfied with their current predicament.

"You just had to come back for your oh-so-precious tie didn't you?" The agent paced back and forth in exasperation while her boss lounged, hands behind his head, on the bed watching her in amusement.

"It's my favourite tie Prentiss." Aaron informed her. "What do you expect a guy to do?" He received yet another glare from his subordinate. He'd stopped counting how many he'd received after the fifteenth. They'd been in the hotel for exactly half an hour.

"Who even has a favourite tie? I knew I should have made Reid ride with you. Why did you have to upset him, why couldn't you have just let me be!" Emily turned to face him, hands on hips. Her annoyance only increased when she saw him grin at her, his eyes dancing with laughter – after of course his slight grimace at the thought of being here with Reid. Once upon a time she would have paid to see this side of him. The team only ever caught glimpses of this side of him and she'd loved when he'd direct one of his smiles at her or acted like an actual human instead of his usual stoic self. Now she wanted to hit him. Or shoot him.

"Hey, it's an important tie." The man stated in his no nonsense tone. "And Emily, for the record, I can safely say that I'd much rather be here with you than Reid."

"I swear if you weren't my boss I'd kill you!" Once again she resumed her pacing – she needed to somehow release all this rage and tension that had inhabited her body since the moment she'd discovered that they were stuck – albeit in a great room, one that they didn't get to see often. It actually had a double bed with a tv on the wall. Oh and there was an actual bathtub with a bottle of bubble bath. If she was honest with herself she had wanted to try it out but hadn't had the time. She figured if she was stuck here she would indulge herself – after she convinced Hotch to go and try to get another room from the owner. That stupid woman had refused to let them use another room and had told them that they had to share a room or they'd be sleeping in their car. Hotch had immediately agreed to the one room – she loved him for it; though her appreciation for the room was buried beneath the resentment of being here in the first place rather than flying back home with the others. She'd been looking forward to getting home and sleeping in her own bed for the night. Now that, all because of a stupid little tie, was not going to happen.

"Hey look on the bright side. We're not stuck in the SUV. Stop pacing." He demanded before adding: "there's a gym downstairs if you want to blow off some steam." The man had absolutely no idea what she was so upset about. Granted he'd decided he needed to come back to get his tie – the only coloured tie he owned – but it was hardly his fault that it was just the two of them in the SUV and that a storm just happened to hit when they turned back. He didn't think they would be forced to stay in the hotel. Okay, he lied, it was his fault that the two of them ended up in the SUV together but the rest of it was pure coincidence. If he didn't know any better he'd think this was some kind of sign. And as for Reid, as much as Hotch loved the kid, he was just too sensitive sometimes. Anyway, someone had to be the bad guy and reprimand him and as the boss it was technically his duty to do so and he took his duties very seriously. Unfortunately, he found this whole situation too amusing which was only serving to irritate his agent more. And he couldn't help the thoughts running round in his head any more than he could control his reaction to her. She looked hot when she was pissed with him.

"I don't want to go to the gym, Aaron! Maybe you should just go and get our friggin' bags from the car and we can just … make the best of this goddamn situation." Once again Prentiss glared at him. If he was oblivious before, which he wasn't, there would be no misinterpretation of that glare – she was far beyond pissed at him. And he really, really wanted her.

"I can't get the bags – we're trapped remember." Okay, so his tone was a little patronising and he was, at this point, purposely goading her but it was almost a compulsion – he just had to get a rise out of the perfectly composed Emily Prentiss.

The raven-haired woman balled her hands into fists ready to hit him but caught herself just in time, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Nope, wasn't working. She had no idea why this whole situation was getting to her – if she were with anyone else she would be her usual calm and collected self and yet here she was with him almost to the point of both verbally and physically insulting the man. "Damn you. You're so useless just sitting there like this happens every fucking day!" Even she knew she needed to calm down rather than making herself even more riled up but she really couldn't help herself.

Hotch, deciding to take matters into his own hands, swiftly rose from the bed and stalked towards the challenging woman. "Shut up, Emily."

"What? No. We're trapped and you're just sitting there with a stupid smug smile on your face!" Prentiss watched his stalk towards her and she unconsciously began stepping back until her back hit the wall behind her. There was nowhere to run – the only thing she was capable of doing was to watch as he descended upon her. When he invaded her personal space, just a centimetre away from her her breath caught in her throat. He was so close, his hands either side of her head against the wall effectively trapping her. Oh so slowly he lowered his head to hers, their lips so close they were almost touching.

"Stop talking." He repeated. Hotch could tell by the way her eyes darted to his lips and back up to his eyes that she was thinking about it – that she wanted him to kiss her. She really was tempting. It wouldn't take much for him to close the gap between them, to press himself into her, let her know how much she had turned him on. Though he was also half tempted to make her beg for it after all the complaints and glares he'd had the pleasure of getting for the past hour.

"Aaron." His name was a pleading whisper on her lips, her heartbeat and breathing had accelerated and she was about ready to maul him. She hadn't been this turned on in – well ever actually. She could feel her nerve endings coming alive at the anticipation of his touch and that was the moment she admitted to herself that she wanted him. Needed him. For more than just one night though even if this was the only time they got to be together she'd accept it. She needed to know what it felt like – his touch, him being inside her.

"What do you want Emily?" Hotch just couldn't resist asking her. He knew he was basically being a tease but in his defence she was making it kind of easy. It was the first time in a long time that everything she was thinking, everything she was feeling, was visible on her face. She wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if this would be a one night thing or a regular thing – he wanted the latter. Not just sex though but her. There had never been any point denying it – he loved an independent, confident woman and she was all that and more.

"You," she whispered once again, her voice refusing to cooperate. "I want you, now. Please." With that, his lips found hers and he pressed his whole body against her so she was trapped between the wall and her boss. She loved it – and his evident erection that he was shamelessly pressing into her to let her know what she'd managed to do to him. It wasn't long until his mouth demanded entry and she was helpless against it, her mouth opening obediently. Their tongues battled and danced together as he explored her, sucking, tasting and nibbling at her lips before placing barely there kisses across her jaw and to her neck. Without warning he bit down where her neck met her shoulder making her gasp with shock, moaning when he soothed the bite with his tongue. His hands pulled at her top, taking it off in a quick movement and almost immediately after her bra was discarded carelessly.

"More?" Hotch asked her, enjoying her moans, gasps and the swivel of her hips as she tried to get the friction she was desperate for. He was without a doubt the most turned on he'd ever been. His erection was painful but he'd make sure she climaxed at least twice before he took his own pleasure from her. He was a considerate lover, always had been and always would be.

"Yes. Need more." Emily felt him smile against her breasts as he took her nipple in his mouth, his left hand working her other breast. She'd never been this needy, or this wet before and it was killing her. As if sensing her need he picked her up with his right arm, his mouth and left hand still working her breasts and lay her down on the bed.

"We need to get rid of these." Aaron told her, kissing his way down her stomach before removing her shoes, jeans and panties. It was only as he was doing this that she noticed that he hadn't removed any of his clothing. When she reached down to tug of his shirt he quickly evaded her, tutting and shaking his head. "This is for you baby." With that he pushed her legs open with her shoulders and grinned like a boy at Christmas before lapping at her. Emily's back arched of its own accord as she moaned in pure unadulterated pleasure. This is what she'd dreamed about. Grabbing his hair she pulled on it and he groaned. The vibration pushed her closer to the climax she could feel brewing. Her hips lifted, whether to encourage his onslaught or escape it she didn't know but either way her boss refused to let her escape, pinning her hips onto the bed with his forearm, forcing her to take his relentless assault. She was so close to orgasm; she just needed a little bit more. Hotch's phone began to ring.

"Oh god, ignore it please." The woman moaned, feeling her orgasm drifting further away with each passing second.

"Sorry, have to take it, it's Morgan." With a grin he reached into his pocket and answered his phone. "Hey Morgan what's up?" Before she could register anything else, his mouth was back on her and she caught herself just in time before she moaned, loudly. Hotch continued, making the occasional 'mmh-hmm' sound driving her crazy bringing her to the brink of orgasm and then backing off to talk to Morgan. If she had the ability to think clearly she'd be cursing them at this point – and stopping Hotch from licking and sucking on her clit.

"Yeah we're fine. Prentiss is lying on the bed ready to scream out of pure pleasure of frustration I'm not sure." As that line penetrated through the haze of lust she raised her head and gaped at him – he had the nerve to wink and grin at her! "Okay, thanks. Yeah, no, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I can't believe you said that!" Emily almost shouted. "What the fuck Aaron!"

He laughed. "Calm down, there's no way he would've thought I was going down on you – or that we were having sex. I mean come on who answers the phone during sex? And who in their right mind would think that I, the rule abiding Aaron Hotchner would break said rules and fornicate with a member of my team?" Okay, she knew he had a point and she relaxed slightly. "So d'you want that orgasm or not?"

"You really have to ask?"

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**So there it is .**

**Hope it wasn't too bad and that you enjoyed it – and thanks for making it to the end :D**

**Please review ; let me know how to improve especially with these two as a pairing ?**

**Thanks again .**


End file.
